HER WORST NIGHTMARE
by bunnyboo94
Summary: SHE GETS RAPED AND FINDS THE GUY OF HER DREAMS
1. Chapter 1

**Her worst nightmare**

**Chapter 1- the beginning **

**Her life was perfect, a complete dream, until senior year when her nightmare began. It was a normal year, week and day. Until the second day of senior year when Mr Campbell decided to pick on her**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Sharpay you will work with" "troy please troy" she thought to herself. "Gabriella" he replied, "You have got to be kidding me" she said "nope you will work together till the final day of senior year".**

**At the end of the class Mr. Campbell said "sharpay can you stay behind?" "Yes Mr Campbell" she asked as he locked the door, he walked towards her and moved in for a kiss. **

**He was there putting his tongue down her throat, while she was trying to push away he pulled up her skirt, moved her thong out of the way, pushed her on the table and furiously forced his dick inside her.**

**While caressing her breasts, he finally stopped to breath. Sharpay tried to kick away but he was too strong and he carried on ferociously banging her up and down till she screamed as he had cum inside her.**

**He stopped and unlocked the door while Sharpay tried to stop her period from coming through not realising that he had popped her cherry. As soon as he left the room she ran home to have a shower to scrub his residue off of her, she scrubbed and scrubbed until she was red raw.**

**The next day she brought a pregnancy test and did it. The next five minutes of her life were the most shocking as she found out she was pregnant. **

"**What am I gonna do?" she thought **

**The next couple of weeks turned into months for Sharpay and she started to show, some people thought she was just fat but most people figured out she was pregnant.**

**As Sharpay walked to her locker she heard someone say "oh look theres the slag that got knocked up" as they said this she ran out only to run into Troy "hey Sharpay are you ok?" "Yeah but I have got to get out of here" "ok lets go" they went to a restaurant just a bit a way from the school. While they were there he made her feel so much better.**

**Sharpay realised that Troy was the perfect guy for her but she couldn't do nothing about it because he had just broke up with Gabriella and told Chad that he wasn't ready to date again. It was the last day of the school week when Sharpay would get raped again. **

"**Sharpay can you stay behind please?" and as he pushed her and tried to rape her she blurted out "im pregnant!" "Oh my god is it mine?" he asked "yeah of course ive never had sex in my life". He pulled up his trousers and let her get up. He was completely speechless at her revelation "I've got to quit" he thought to himself. **

**After he had quit people started asking Sharpay about her pregnancy thinking that her teacher had raped her but she didn't answer any of their questions as it was over and she just wanted to forget it but she would always have something to remind her.**


	2. Chapter 2the miscarriage

Chapter 2-the miscarriage

It was a week after he had left and Sharpay wanted to tell Troy about the father of her baby so she tried. "Troy I need to talk to you about my baby I was". She was going to tell him but she was interrupted by Mr Campbell "Sharpay I need to talk to you." She walked with him when he stopped he turned around and punched her in the stomach "ahhhh!" she screamed out in pain. She felt herself feeling dizzy then she collapsed as blood poured out of her.

"Sharpay" troy shouted as he ran towards her, he then cradled her in his arms. She was taken into hospital and was diagnosed with a miscarriage. This upset her extremely as she wanted to keep the baby. She felt her world crumbling down when they told her she had a miscarriage.

A few weeks past like light right up to her next appointment at the hospital and she was told that she wouldn't be able to have another baby; this crushed her heart more than anything. The next day at school Troy was pestering her about what had happened, she got angry and she blurted out "HE WAS FUCKING RAPING ME" "is that what you wanted to hear" "oh my god really why didn't you tell me?" troy asked.

"I tried to but he punched my stomach and I lost the baby" she said tearfully.

He saw she was going to cry so pulled her into him and kissed her on the forehead as Troy whispered in her ear "I'm in love with you" Sharpay looked him in the eyes and smiled "I love you too" she said cuddling with him. They looked each other in the eyes and leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Sharpay put her arms around Troy's neck and Troy put his hands around her waist. The kiss turned into a heated tonsil fighting kiss when Mrs Darbus came out yelling "SHARPAY EVANS, TROY BOLTON ENOUGH, STOP" but they weren't listening.

As they couldn't resist each other they ran to an empty classroom and started to remove each others clothes and they made love. They had been waiting to do this. Troy said "I love you Sharpay" "I love you too" she replied. Troy listen I need to ask you something?" "Yeah" he asked as he kissed her neck "I want to have a baby".

"Really" "yeah" it took Troy a couple of days to get his head around it and he finally said he wanted to as well so the next day they were at it again so…….

Mrs Darbus pulled them apart "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?",

"THIS IS A SCHOOL NOT A BEDROOM" she yelled. Troy and Sharpay both looked at each other and ran to Sharpay Cadillac. They were gone before you could say Bullwinkle. When they got there they ran upstairs, tore each others clothes off while kissing. Troy guided Sharpay over to the bed where he started kissing her neck then he moved down and sucked on her nipples "oooooh" she moaned.

Then she moved on top oh him using slow movements which turned into thrusting movements which resulted in Troy cumming inside her. He then started on her tickling her in places she didn't know she was ticklish until she reached her climax and cummed all over him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their plan started in action as they made love every day but nothing happened and Sharpay started to get worried so Troy took her to the hospital and she was told that she couldn't have children, they were gutted but they had to decide to do something so they agreed on adopting a baby girl.

They called her Emma; she had brown hair and blue eyes. The first few months were brilliant for everyone but what they didn't know was that Sharpay was expecting a child. As the sickness came Troy started to worry and took her back to the hospital "ah it seems your pregnant Miss Evans" the nurse said "how I thought her womb had blown because of him hitting her?" asked Troy……………….

"I know but it looks as if you're having a miracle baby." The nurse replied. They were thrown into happiness, hope and distress in case Sharpay were to lose her new baby. Trying to be secretive to Emma about the new baby was really hard for them as soon as they saw her eyes they blurted it out "WERE HAVING A BABY", "WOW REALLY THAT'S GREAT".

When they returned to school everyone had found out that Sharpay was raped by Mr Campbell and they felt so sorry for her. Some people talked and sneered about it but Sharpay didn't care as she had all she wanted in the world a beautiful baby girl a gorgeous boyfriend and a beautiful baby boy on the way. Every day Sharpay got bigger and she definitely noticed "hey Troy do I look fat to you?" "No!" he replied

"I do because my boobs have got bigger" "UHHHH"Troy says as he chokes on his cereal "no not at all" "awww you're so sweet to me" "that's because I love you" "I love you too" they kiss and head towards the living room and lay together on the sofa as they laid and watched Little Britain they fell asleep in each others arms. The sun rose and Troy opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend by his side. "DADDY" Emma shouted "THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY ROOM" Troy felt a tear fall down his cheek that's when he realised he was ready to be a father.

Sharpay woke an hour later yawning and stretching "hey baby" Troy said "hey how's Emma?" "She's fine she called me daddy this morning" "really that's sweet" they hugged.

The day was normal until they got to school when they found out Mr. Campbell was back and teaching as if nothing had happened. No one would go into his classroom after they found out what he did to Sharpay. Troy wanted to kill him in the worst way possible. They ended up in a fight and Troy was suspended but there was no way he could protect her now, and he felt terrible. As Troy left the premises Sharpay looked at him with tears in her eyes and Troy looked as if wanted to cry as well but he knew he had to go. Sharpay walked in her class and saw him; the whole class was very uncomfortable.

Bell rings, the class leaves and he stops Sharpay "so how have you been?" he asked "how do you think ive been, I've lost my baby and im scarred mentally". He walked towards her and she backed away falling into two tables and he pushed her down and said "I love it when you're angry it's so sexy" he then unzipped his trousers, got on top of her and he caressed her breasts as he put his penis inside hardly thrusting it hurting her baby and stomach.

Then all of a sudden you hear shouting "SHARPAY!", "TROY IM IN HERE" as he realises he is going to get caught he covers her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharpay tried to scream but she couldn't and he kept on raping her then Troy burst through the door "OI GET OFF HER." Mr Campbell tried to escape but he was grabbed by the police "I'm sorry" Sharpay apologised "its ok you've got nothing to be sorry for" he says as he holds her tight afraid to let go of her as he had already nearly lost her once. They got home as soon as possible and Troy put Sharpay on the sofa as she fell asleep in the car. Emma came home with the nanny "is mummy alright" "yeah she's fine.

Over the next few days Sharpay didn't say anything until the third day when she finally spoke "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she repeated over and over again "baby I've told you before you've got nothing to be sorry for" they held each other tight. From then on Sharpay went back and forth to the hospital complaining of stomach pains all through her pregnancy.

Then finally there was only one month left of her pregnancy, the first two weeks were great for all of them until the third week when Sharpay woke up in labour "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed "baby are you ok?" Troy asked. "NO IM NOT FUCKING OK IM IN FUCKIN LABOUR!" "I'll call an ambulance" 15 minuets later the ambulance arrived but it was too late she had already given birth to a beautiful baby boy. They decided to call him Austin after Troys grandfather but when they got both of them to hospital they told Sharpay that her baby needed to go on a ventilator because he couldn't breathe on his own. Sharpay was devastated that whole night she cried herself to sleep when Troy and Emma left she wondered why do you hate me God she would think.

She had already lost one baby. Was she gonna lose Austin as well. Every day she went to see him begging him to pull through and it finally seemed her prayers were being answered when Austin came off the ventilator and both were finally allowed to go home so Troy went to pick them up and as soon as he saw both of them he felt over the moon as he saw the love of his life and the most beautiful baby boy in the world and the most beautiful baby girl and they were all his.

No one could break them apart, not even Mr Campbell who ruined Sharpay's life. They were all happy.

The first few weeks of Austin's life were a nightmare because he hardly slept and he woke up at 3am every morning making everyone irritable and cranky when they got up and even though he kicked and hit them when they picked him up he was still each of theirs pride and joy. Sharpay still couldn't go out by herself yet because of her ordeal so Troy went everywhere with her and Emma and of course Little Austin.

They had the perfect family and life. And they still had all their lives to do but they were sure they were gonna live happily ever after.

_**THE END**_


End file.
